Blam, I Was Slaine!
by HodginsMontenegro
Summary: Blaine/Sam Prompts ;D From the Glee Kink meme, and possibly the fluff meme if I find any. Also, I am working on my Three story still, don't worry.


Prompt! _First time, nervous, sweet sex._

_

* * *

_

No one knew that Sam was gay for quite a while. He'd transfered from school to school over the years, and finally seemed to have a place at Dalton Academy. Many of the guys there did not care about a person's sexuallity, and it made Sam feel at home.

Unfortunately, he knew soon he would be going to William McKinley High. This upset him mostly because, he'd fallen in love at Dalton. With a handsome boy, dark hair, dark eyes.

His name was Blaine, and he was wonderful.

The two started dating that summer. Blaine could tell Sam was interested, and he asked him out. Sam agreed very happily.

A few weeks into their relationship, things started to get pretty hot. Blaine was amazing at kissing, and it made Sam want him all the more. But Blaine always left Sam a sweet kiss on his forehead, instead of pressuring him into sex.

The final week of the summer was the week when Sam was going to leave. He wouldn't be that far from Blaine, but he'd be far enough.

So, Sam decided to surprise Blaine when he came over that Friday night. He led blindfolded Blaine into the bedroom he would no longer see after tomorrow. He positioned himself on the bed, dressed in a silk shirt, and rather nice lingerie. When he asked Blaine to take off his blindfold, Blaine couldn't help but widen his eyes in surprise.

"Do you like it, Blaine?" Sam asked, trying a sensual voice. Blaine chuckled, as he went over to his boyfriend.

"Of course," Blaine replied, gently wiping Sam's hair out of his face. "I love you."

It was the first time he'd said it. I love you. He loved Sam. And Sam loved him. Which was why it hurt so much to leave. Sam's eyes started to tear up, and Blaine gave him a long loving hug, placing a gentle kiss on his boyfriend's lips beforehand.

For a few moments, they just laid together, embracing.

"Blaine," Sam murmured after a few moments, "I want to...do it. With you."

Blaine looked up into Sam's hazel eyes, "Are you sure? I don't want to rush you darling..."

Sam nodded, "I'm sure. I love you Blaine, and I...I want you to be my first." He leaned forward to kiss his lover, and Blaine licked Sam's lips. God, he tasted good. The two kissed passionately for several minutes, Blaine stroking Sam's legs and making him shudder with pleasure. Sam didn't know it, but Blaine was a virgin too. He was so happy he'd get to lose himself to the person he loved as well, as he began sliding Sam's silly frilly panties off.

Sam's eyes widened as he saw Blaine admiring his cock. It was quite big compared to other guys, and Blaine was in a bit of shock, but no matter, he thought, as he began teasing the head of it, placing kisses on the erection of his boyfriend. He decided he would pleasure Sam before he took care of his own growing pain in his pants. Sam was shuddering with pleasure, and he just knew he was going to come after all of Blaine's excellent licking techniques. No wonder the man ate so many popsicles! Blaine knew he was doing good, when, after several strokes, Sam came quite hard. A bit got on Blaine's face, and he licked it off.

"You taste wonderful baby..." he murmured, as he began to remove his own pants, and now it was Sam's turn to admire, for Blaine was very nicely sculputed, and obviously ready. He licked his fingers, and pressed carefully in Sam's anus, to lube it up some. "If I'd known, I would have prepared baby. All I've got is my saliva." But Sam did not mind.

Blaine kissed Sam's lips before he entered, and when he did enter, Sam gasped with such pleasure Blaine was afriad he would come right then. But he didn't, and he pushed slowly, thrusting, and kissing Sam in any place he could reach, while Sam let Blaine know just how good he was. It was wonderful, and Sam was so happy at that moment. It hurt a bit, because he'd never had anything in his arse before, but it was wonderful, and he could feel the love and passion from Blaine as he moved.

When Blaine finally finished, he came so hard that it made Sam come again too. He looked slightly embarrassed at his blonde beauty, and smiled shyly, and Sam smiled back at him. Blaine went out, and he laid by Sam's side once more. He took his hand, and the two lovers lay in the bed for hours, just enjoying the company of one another, and feeling the love they knew they had.

* * *

AN: I plan to do two more Slaine prompts that I will add as chapters to this story. :D


End file.
